Why me?
by caitymonkey
Summary: Lorelai and Chris had another daughter when Rory was 6. Christopher forced Lorelai to give Samantha, nickname Sammie, to him to raise her. Lorelai knew it was the fair thing to do but she regretted it and felt horrible giving Sammie to Chris. This is when
1. Why don't you trust them

**A/N: I thought of this idea while I was half asleep last night. Thought it would be a good story. But you can give me your opinion.**

Summary: Lorelai and Christopher had Rory when they were 16. 6 years later they had a daughter named Samantha. Christopher forced Lorelai to give Samantha, nickname Sammie, to him to raise her. Lorelai knew it was the fair thing to do but she regretted it and felt horrible giving Sammie to Chris. This is when Sammie is 12 and Rory is 17.

Lorelai and Rory are eating lunch at Luke's on a cold December evening. They both had 3 cups of coffee with their meal already.

"Lukkee," Lorelai called.

"Lorelai, don't yell."

"I'm sorry but I really need another cup of coffee."

"You've already had 3."

"I know but that's 4 less then usual."

"When have I ever let you have 7 cups of coffee?"

"You haven't."

"Oh..."

"Luke just give mom another half glass," Rory said.

"Only one half glass and then you're done."

"Okay. Now pour."

Luke poured Lorelai her half glass of coffee and went behind the counter.

"Did dad say we could see Sammie this weekend," Rory asked.

"He hasn't gotten back to me yet."

"He hasn't returned our calls for awhile."

"I know. Sammie has e-mailed me saying that she tried to call but then Chris would say he had to use the phone."

"Oh. Well I have to get to school. Bye mom."

"Bye hun."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie and Christopher were in their kitchen eating breakfast.

"Pass the pancakes," Sammie said.

"How can you eat so much?"

"I don't know."

"You must get it from your mom. Don't you think?"

"I don't know. I only see her once maybe twice a year."

"Good point."

"Dad?"

"Ya Sam?"

"Did mom call back about me going to see her this weekend?"

"No. Not yet. I'll call."

"Thanks dad. Well I better go to school now."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye dad."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai walked into the Independance Inn. Michel was already there standing at the reception desk.

"Hey Michel."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if anyone called for me."

"No. No one has called."

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay."

"I just have to make a call."

Lorelai walks out of the in and onto the yard.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christopher is at home getting ready to go to work. The phone rang. He ran to the phone but he didn't get there quick enough and the answering machine kicked in.

_"You have reached the house of Christopher and Sammie. We are not able to take your call right now but if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you as soon as we can" BEEP_

"Hey Chris, It's Lorelai. Rory and I were just wondering if Sammie can stay with us this weekend. We haven't heard from you so we didn't know if it's okay or not. Just get back to me when you can. Oh and Sammie. Mom loves you. I hope that I can see you soon. And Rory and I miss you. Have a good one. Bye"

Chris deleted the message. He didn't want Sammie going anywhere. He knew that Lorelai would take Sammie away from him. He wasn't going to let that happen.

Later that day Sammie came home. She walked into the kitchen. There was a note waiting for her:

_Hey Sammie,_

I had to go back to work. There was an emergancy. I'll be home late. There's left overs in the fridge. Have a good night.

Love, Dad

"Ya there's always an emergancy," Sammie said to herself. Her dad had left her a note saying there was an emergancy everyday this week.

The phone rang. She wasn't alowed to answer the phone so she let the answering machine pick it up. She walked over so she could listen to the message.

_"You have reached the house of Christopher and Sammie. We are not able to take your call right now but if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you as soon as we can" BEEP  
_

"Hey Chris. I'm sorry to be a pest but we haven't heard back from you yet. If you do let Sammie come, which we hope that you do, we're going to get more food for movie night but you haven't gotten back to us yet. Please call me back Chris. I haven't heard from you in over 5 days. Sammie I love you sweetie. Rory and I miss you. Call us back. Bye."

'What? Dad hasn't talked to them in over 5 days? He said that it was his idea for her to go there but it was mom's. What's going on here?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai got home around 5 o'clock that night to find that Rory had already ordered Chinease food.

"So did dad call?"

"Nope. I left 2 messages though hopefully he'll get them and call back."

"I don't know mom. We have been leaving him almost 2 messages everyday but we haven't got a call back."

"I know hon. But you have to try."

"I know."

The doorbell rang. Lorelai answered the door.

"Chinease is here," Lorelai called.

"I'll get the movie ready."

With that Lorelai and Rory sat and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory while eating Chinease food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris came home around 9:30 that night. Sammie was in the living room watching TV eating ice cream.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey dad."

"How was your day?"

"Oh it was good. Mom left a message on the answering machine."

"Okay thanks Sammie."

"Ya. Dad?"

"Ya?"

"Why won't you let me go to moms?"

"What? It's her that hasn't said yes or no yet."

"Ya right dad. I listened to the message just to make sure that it wasn't you and it sounded to me like you haven't been calling them."

"I have called them, Sam. Everyday."

"Well on the message it said that they haven't heard from you in over 5 days."

"Sammie, I would have told you..."

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have told me. Why don't you want me to go see them?"

"Because..."

"Because why dad?"

"Because they would have taken you away from me. Your mom is an amazing women and you would want to live with her more then me."

"Dad, that's crazy. I would never leave you. But now I'm not so sure. Why don't you trust me dad?"

"I trust you it's Lorelai and Rory that I don't trust."

"Why don't you trust them dad?"

"Because..."

"Do you know what. I don't care. I'm going to bed."

Sammie runs into her room and slams the door. She lays down on her bed and cries.

**What's going to happen next? Nobody knows. Please review!**


	2. Let me Explain

**_Recently on Why Me:  
"Why don't you trust them dad?"_**

_**"Because..."**_

_**"Do you know what. I don't care. I'm going to bed." **_

_**Sammie runs into her room and slams the door. She lays down on her bed and cries.**_

Lorelai sat in her house watching Easter Parade. She was waiting to see if Chris would call her. It had been 2 days since she called last. Rory told her to let Chris call them but she had to talk to him. She tried to call one more time.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was in his home office "working" on a project that he needed to get done. Sammie had gone over to her friend, Christina's, house about an hour earlier. Chris got up and went into the kitchen. He needed something to eat. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Chris I got you finally. I've been calling everyday for the past 6 days."_

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't called you back."

_"No it's fine. Just tell me now if she can go."_

Sammie walks into her house. She walks in but hear's her dad on the phone so she stays in the entryway and listens to what he's saying.

"She can't this weekend Lor. Sorry. She has a basketball tournement this weekend."

'What no I don't," Sammie thought.

_"Could she come after?"_

"Sorry Lor but she will probably be tired and then she will probably have homework."

_"She can always do her homework at my house."_

"I'm sorry Lor. Just not this weekend."

_"Oh it's okay Chris. I understand," Lorelai said. Sadness in her voice but Chris is to stubborn to hear it._

"Good. Well then I guess we'll see you at Chirstmas then."

_"Ya.. I guess... Bye."_

"Bye."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai hung up the phone. She went over to the couch sat down and started to cry.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie walked into the kitchen where her dad was now standing. She went into the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"So dad. Are you going to come to my basketball tournement this weekend?"

Chris turned around to his daughter. Her face was full of hurt and anger.

"Sammie let me explain.."

"No dad. You said that it was them. Well I think that you're just selfish. You don't want them to see me."

"Sammie it's not like that."

"Then how is it like dad?"

"Umm... it's like..."

"See dad. It is like that. I'm going to my room."

"Sammie wait."

"No dad. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Sammie runs to her room and slams the door. She runs over to her bed lays her head down on her pillow and screams.

'Why would he do this,' Sammie thought.

Sammie laid down on her bead and cried herself to sleep.

Chris just stands in the kitchen staring at the wall. He didn't mean to make her cry. He leaves a note on the table for Sammie and goes to his car and drives away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory came home to find Lorelai sleeping on the couch with a tear-stained face. She covers Lorelai with a blanket and site next to her stroking her hair. About 15 minutes later Lorelai wakes up.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Rory," Lorelai said now sitting.

"Mom what happened."

Lorelai sighed. "Chris said that Sammie can't come this weekend because she has a basktball tournement."

"Oh well then how about next weekend."

"No Rory. You should have heard him. He said I'll see you at Christmas. He doesn't want her here."

"Mom that's not true."

The

"No Rory. It is. If you would have just heard him. It's not really what he said. It's how her said it."

"Mom I don't think he ment it that way."

"Yes he did Rory," Lorelai said as she started crying.

Rory motions for her mom to lay her head down on her lap. Lorelai closes her eyes. If she would have closed them 2 seconds later she would have seen that Rory had started crying, too.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie woke up 2 hours later. She walked into the kitchen to find a note from her dad on the table.

_Sammie,_

I had an emergancy at work. I won't be home until late. Don't answer the phone. You can call for pizza. I left $20. That should be enough. Have a good day.

Dad

"Of course there's an emergancy," Sammie said to herself.

Sammie couldn't stand to be in this house right now. She had to calm down. She wrote a note for her dad and left it on the kitchen table. She grabbed the $20 off the table and went to her room and packed a few things. She called a familiar number.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory were now calmed down and were watching the rest of Easter Parade. The phone rang.

"I'll get it," Lorelai said.

"Hello?"

_"Mom?"  
_

**What's going to happen next? Why did Sammie call Lorelai? Please review!**


	3. It's dad

**Recently on Why Me:**

Lorelai and Rory were now calmed down and were watching the rest of Easter Parade. The phone rang.

"I'll get it," Lorelai said.

"Hello?"

_"Mom?"  
_

"Sammie? How are you." Rory snaps her head towards her mom.

_"Mom I need you."_

"What do you need me to do?"

_"I need you to come and get me." Sammie starts crying._

"Okay I'll be right there." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"What did Sammie want," Rory asked.

"She needs us to go get her."

"Well then let's go."

Lorelai and Rory drive to Boston in silence. Neither of them knowing what Sammie wanted. Finally they got to Christopher's and Sammie's apartment. They see Sammie sitting on the steps waiting for them. Sammie sees them and runs over. Lorelai gets out of the car. Sammie runs into her arms and starts crying.

"It'll be fine. I promise," Lorelai whispers into Sammie's ear.

Lorelai let's Sammie sob in her arms.

"We should probably get in the car," Sammie says through sobs.

Sammie walks over to the back and opens the door. She steps in and Rory hugs her.

"How are ya, Sammie?"

"Fine I guess."

"We can talk about it when we get home," Lorelai said.

"But that's only if you want."

"Thanks."

Sammie told them all about basketball and school and everything that she was doing on the ride to Stars Hollow. When they got to Lorelai and Rory's house Sammie ran to her room. Lorelai had put aside a room for her for when she would come and spend the night with them. Which hasn't happened yet. Sammie started crying. Lorelai heard her and ran upstairs to her.

"Sammie?"

Sammie was laying on her bed crying.

"Sammie what is it? Why did you call me?"

That just made Sammie cry harder. Sammie lay her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Shhh... It's okay Sammie. Everything will be fine."

Sammie started to calm down. 

"It's dad," Sammie said.

"What?"

"Dad told you that I had a basketball tournement this weekend, right?"

"Ya.."

"Well I don't. Basketball season hasn't even started yet. It won't start for another couple of months."

"Oh."

"Ya. And he won't let me call you or e-mail you. And he was trying to convince me to not come for Chirstmas."

"That bitch. Trying to keep my daughter away from me."

"Ya and then he said that he didn't trust you and he said that he didn't want me to become like you two."

Lorelai ran downstairs to the phone. She dialed the phone.

_"You have reached the house of Christopher and Sammie. We are not able to take your call right now but if you leave your name and number we'll get back to you as soon as we can" BEEP_

"Hey Chris it's Lorelai," Lorelai said. Sammie was shaking her head and mouthing for her to not say anything.

"Just call me back when you can. Bye."

"Thank you," Sammie said.

"Sammie what is it?"

"I left dad a note and I want him to read it before you, Rory, or I talk to him."

"Oh okay."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris got home around 9:30 pm that night. He had hoped that that was enough time for him and Sammie to calm down. He walked into the house finding it was very quite. He walked into the kitchen and found a note for him on the table.

_Dad,_

I couldn't be in this house right now. I was to mad at you. I had to leave. You hurt me dad. I wanted to see mom. You can't just make me shut my mom out of my life. I'm going to Stars Hollow. Please don't come and get me. I think that we both need to take a cooling off period and take a break from each other. I will call you tomorrow and we can talk. Please don't call or come see me until then.

Sammie

Chris read the note again making sure that he had read it correctly. He wanted to get back in his daughters good books so he didn't call even though he really wanted to. He walked up to his room and put the note on his dresser.

"Why would she pick them over me. I was always there for her. They have done nothing for her. I don't want her to see them. She's already to much like Lorelai," Chris thought. With that he lay in his bed and fell asleep.

**What do you think. Good? Bad? Please review.**


	4. Our daughter

**Recently on Why Me:**

_Dad,_

I couldn't be in this house right now. I was to mad at you. I had to leave. You hurt me dad. I wanted to see mom. You can't just make me shut my mom out of my life. I'm going to Stars Hollow. Please don't come and get me. I think that we both need to take a cooling off period and take a break from each other. I will call you tomorrow and we can talk. Please don't call or come see me until then.

Sammie

Chris read the note again making sure that he had read it correctly. He wanted to get back in his daughters good books so he didn't call even though he really wanted to. He walked up to his room and put the note on his dresser.

"Why would she pick them over me. I was always there for her. They have done nothing for her. I don't want her to see them. She's already to much like Lorelai," Chris thought. With that he lay in his bed and fell asleep.  


Sammie woke up at 10am. She took a shower and got ready. By the time she was all up and ready it was almost 12:30. She walked downstairs and found her mom in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning Sammie. Are you ready to go to Luke's?"

"Ya. Is Rory awake?"

"Ya she's just getting dressed." 

"Okay I'm ready," Rory said coming out of her room."

"Okay then. Let's go," Sammie said.

Lorelai, Rory, and Sammie walked to Luke's. The bell jingled above the door signaling that someone was coming in the diner or someone was leaving. Luke looked up and saw Lorelai, Rory and Sammie walking into the diner.

Sammie was the spitting image of her mom. She had brown loose curls. Her hair went to a little past her shoulders. She had the signature Gilmore Girl eyes. The piercing blue color. She was about 5' 2". You could tell that she was her mothers daughter.

"Sammie," Luke called.

"Luke," Sammie said as she ran up to hug him.

"I didn't think that you would come here this weekend. I thought that you were just going to come for Christmas."

"Nope. I'm here. And do you know what?"

"What?"

"I want a cheeseburger no oninions, french fries, a slice of apple pie and orange juice please"

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Thank you."

"Now find a table and I'll be right with you."

"Hey aren't you going to take our order," Lorelai asked.

"No. Sammie's first."

"Haha," Sammie said.

"Don't rub it in," Rory said.

Sammie just smiled. Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"OUT," Luke said.

"But Lukee," Lorelai begged.

"Out!"

Lorelai walked outside.

"So Sammie."

"So Rory."

"What did you put on that note."

"Oh. Um.. I just said that I thought that we should just take time apart for a little."

"Oh okay," Rory said not convinced.

"Ya."

"So you and dad are fighting?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"He said that I was to much like you and mom so I couldn't call you or talk to you or see you. And I wanted to see you and talk to you and he got mad and you know that rest."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Sammie."

"It's fine. I'm here now."

"Ya you are."

Lorelai walked back into the diner.

"Michel made a kid cry at the Inn so I had to talk to Michel."

"Oh. Do you have to go there now," Sammie asked.

"No. Not now. It's my day off and I plan to spend it with my daughters not at work."

"Good," Rory said.

Luke comes over with Sammie's food and sets it down in front of her.

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem. Now what will you have," Luke said directing it to Lorelai and Rory.

"I'll have the same thing as Sammie," Rory said.

"I'll have the same thing as Sammie, too. But make the fries chili fries and change the orange juice to coffee."

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"I am not giving you coffee."

"Oh please Luke."

"No. I'm not going to help you kill yourself."

"Please." Lorelai gave Luke her signature pout.

"Fine."

"Luke. I think it would be a lot easier if you just said yes the first time she asks. It uses a lot less energy," Sammie said.

"Ya well."

"Go get our food," Lorelai said.

"Okay I'm going."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up and couldn't believe how quite the house was without Sammie there. He couldn't take it anymore. He hopped in his car and dorve to Stars Hollow.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai, Rory and Sammie were eating their lunches at Luke's. The bell above the door jingled. Sammie looked to see who it was. When she did she wished she hadn't turned around. Chris walked in and stared at Lorelai, Rory and Sammie. Lorelai looked up and saw Chris. She put her arm protectively around Sammie. She didn't know what Chris wanted to do but she wasn't going to let him take her girl away from her.

Chris walked over to their table and put his hand on Sammie's shoulder.

"Sammie I think it's time we went home."

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"No. I want to stay here."

"Samantha Alexa Hayden you get your ass off that chair and come home with me."

"Chris, this is not the place to do this. Let's go outside," Lorelai said.

"No. We will stay in here so I can talk to my daughter." By this time everyone in the diner was staring at them.

"She's my daughter, too."

"Don't you dare say she's your daughter, too."

"Well why not."

"Because I'm the one there for her."

"What? God Chris. You won't let us see her. She told us the whole story."

Chris glared at Sammie.

"Why did you rat me out Sammie."

"I... Umm.."

"What do you mean rat me out? Chris, god. You're not 16 anymore."

"Mom, I think that you should go outside," Rory said.

"Ya Chris let's go outside."

"Fine. But Sammie when we're done you are coming home with me. And you better be ready."

Lorelai and Chris walk outside. Rory and Sammie are left in the diner. Sammie starts crying. Rory tries to comfort her. Luke saw the whole thing and comes over to try and comfort Sammie, too. Rory smiles when Luke comes over to them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lor, you cannot talk my daughter away from me."

"I didn't take _OUR_ daughter away from you. She came to me."

"Well you let her stay."

"What was I supposed to do Chris. She didn't want to go back. I wasn't going to force her to do something that she didn't want to do. All she wanted was to cool herself down."

"But she could have talked to me."

"I think she tried but you keep blocking her out Chris."

"She's becoming more like you everyday."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't want her to be anything like you."

"God Chris. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. She likes you more then me. She wants to be like you. She looks up to you. But me. No. I'll always be tha bad guy. The normal dad."

"Well maube you should listen to her once in awhile."

"Well still i don't want her to become an bitch like you."

"Chris I think that you have to leave now."

"Fine. Let me just go get Sammie."

"No Chris. Let her calm down. She doesn't want to see you right now. Haven't you seen that?"

"Yes I have. But I don't want her here telling you stuff about our life."

"Chris she's my daughter, too."

"Like hell she is."

"Okay Chris. Now you really have to go."

"No."

"Yes Chris you have to go now."

The diner door opens.

"Dad. You should leave."

"Rory.."

"I said leave dad."

Chris heads to his car and drives away.

Lorelai stands there crying. Rory runs over to her.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Where's Sammie."

"She's inside with Luke. She's in as bad a shape as you are."

"Okay we should go back in now."

"Ya let's go."

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Have any ideas? Review please!**


	5. It'll be fun

**Recently on Why Me:**

Lorelai stands there crying. Rory runs over to her.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Where's Sammie."

"She's inside with Luke. She's in as bad a shape as you are."

"Okay we should go back in now."

"Ya let's go."  


Lorelai, Rory, and Sammie are walking back to Lorelai and Rory's house. All 3 of them on the verge of tears but not wanting to sob where Miss Patty could see and make it into something more then it really is. Even though the whole town probably knows about the Chris incident already.

The moment that Rory closed the door Sammie started to cry histericlly. She had held it in long enough. Even though it was only the walk from Luke's it felt a lot longer. Lorelai hugged her and she started crying.

Rory sat down beside them and tried to comfort them. But she didn't think any amount of comforting could get them through this pain. It would only go away with time. She couldn't believe how much pain her dad can cause. Well she shouldn't be surprised because he does it all the time but he still amazes her about how much hurt he actually causes without meaning to cause it. How much pain could he cause if he wanted to make the person in pain.

Rory led Lorelai and Sammie to the couch. When they got to the couch Rory started to cry. About 30 minutes later the crying had stopped. They all wanted to cry but it was like they already cried all of their tears. Sammie had fallen asleep. Lorelai carried her up to her room. She came back downstairs to see Rory laying on the couch.

"Why would he do this," Rory asked.

"I don't know hon."

"But he can't just come here and take her away."

"Actually he can."

"What do you mean?"

"When Sammie was born he asked if he could take care of her because he didn't get to be there for you."

"Ya I know that. But what do you mean he could take her?"

"Well if you went to your dads house and I came over there I could take you home even if he said no. Same goes for Sammie but with your dad not me."

"Oh. So dad is like her guardian?"

"No. Dad is like her dad and I'm like her side figure," Lorelai said as she started to cry.

"Mom, she doesn't see you like that."

"But what if she does? What if she just sees me as someone she can run to if she's mad at her dad and that's it. Nothing more."

"No mom that's not true."

"Maybe it is."

"No mom it's not. You don't ever say that again!"

"Okay."

"Okay now when Sammie wakes up we'll finish Hard Bodies, okay?"

"Okay. I think that I'm going to go to my room and lay down."

"Okay mom. I think that I'm going to do some more homework."

What Lorelai and Rory didn't know is that Sammie was already awake. She had been sitting on the top of the stairs listening to their conversation. Sammie heard Lorelai start to walk towards the stairs and she ran into her room. Sammie quickly but quitely shut her door so Lorelai couldn't see or hear the door being closed. Sammie ran over to her bed. She laid her head down on her pillow and started to cry.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris got home and walked into his empty apartment. This is what he had always been protecting himself from: having to come home to an empty house. He knew that it would happen sometime. But he didn't think that it would happen until she got a little older.

He had tried to convince Sammie that going to see her mom wasn't a good thing but she had seen right through him. He didn't want to have Sammie like them more then she liked him. Sammie had always told him to grow up but he thought that he had grown up. But now he sees it like Sammie is more mature then he is.

Chris walked into his office. He picked up the phone to call Sammie then put it back down. He was already in Sammie's bad books and she told him not to go see her but he did. She also said not to call but he hasn't done that yet and he's not going to.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammie fell back asleep and woke up about an hour later to find that Lorelai and Rory were done resting and were in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Sammie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"You were sleeping for awhile," Rory said.

"Ya well. My energy was sucked out of me," Sammie said knowing that Lorelai and Rory would know what she was talking about.

"Ya. Why don't we go watch Hard Bodies," Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Rory and Sammie said as they ran to the living room.

Lorelai switched on the movie.

"So when does your Christmas vacation start," Rory asked.

"Monday."

"Mine, too!"

"We should go to a movie or something."

"Yes we should."

Lorelai watched as her two daughters made plans to go to the movies on Monday. She couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty letting Chris take Sammie. She knew it was the fair thing to do but it still felt wrong.

"Mom," Sammie called snapping Lorelai back to reality.

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure."

"Yay!"

After Hard Bodies all three of them walked to Luke's for supper.

The bell above the diner jingled. Luke looked up from the toaster that he was trying to fix. He saw Sammie walk in the door followed by Rory and Lorelai. Luke walked over to Sammie. Sammie saw concern in his eyes.

"Everything's fine Luke," Sammie said. Luke let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I'll get you your cheeseburger no onions, fries, a slice of apple pie and orange juice because you didn't finish it when you were here last time."

"Thanks Luke," Sammie said as he hugged Luke.

"It's no problem Sammie."

Luke walked into the kitchen.

"No fair," Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Luke likes you better," Lorelai stated.

"Well what can I say. He has good taste," Sammie said.

Lorelai smiled.

"Ya he does," Lorelai said.

Sammie and Rory got deep into discussion on a book that Sammie just read. Lorelai stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Luke?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks for doing that for Sammie."

"It's no problem."

"No really. It means a lot. After what Chris did..."

"Chris had no right doing that to her! He's such a... Well let's just say he better stay out of my diner. And it's the least I could do for Sammie."

"Ya it is."

"It'll be fun having her around for a little."

"Mommm," Sammie called from their table.

"What?"

"Rory is being immature."

"I'm being immature. You're the one who thinks he had 2 personalities."

"But he did!"

"Oh ya. It'll be fun," Lorelai said to Luke.

**So what do you think. Good? Bad? Please Review.**


	6. Drama in the Gilmore house

**Recently on Why Me:**

"Mommm," Sammie called from their table.

"What?"

"Rory is being immature."

"I'm being immature. You're the one who thinks he had 2 personalities."

"**But he did!"  
**  
**"Oh ya. It'll be fun," Lorelai said to Luke.**

The next morning Sammie slept until 11am. She hadn't been having a good night lately. She walked downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table for her.

_Sammie,_

Rory and I went to Luke's to get you some breakfast. I made you poptarts before I left to hold you over. Even though I'm not sure you'll be awake when you read this. Be home around 11:30. Love you.

Mom

Sammie let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She was half expecting that note to say that they had an emergancy and that they'd be home late. Thank God she was wrong. Just then Sammie heard the door open. She walked quietly over to the hall to see who it was.

"Mom," Sammie yelled as she ran to the door.

"Sammie. Well aren't you glad to see me," Lorelai exclaimed.

"What about me," Rory asked.

"Oh ya you, too."

"Okay good," Rory stated.

"Okay. Now stop talking and let's eat," Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What did you get?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and.."

"I'll have the chocolatechip pancakes please."

Lorelai handed Sammie her chocolatechip pancakes.

"Thank you."

Lorelai, Rory and Sammie ate their breakfast in a cofortable silence. All three of them were going to go over to Sookie's house later that day.

"I really need to take a shower," Sammie said.

"Ya me, too" Rory stated.

"Okay you can go in after me. I'll go fast."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm going first."

"No you're not."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And why do you get to go first?"

"Because I said that I needed a shower first."

"But I'm the oldest."

"So?"

"So I'm older."

"So that means you'll take up more hot water."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"Mommm!"

"Calm down," Lorelai said. She had been watching the whole thing.

"But momm," Sammie exclaimed.

"Okay. Now we have to solve this in a mature way."

"Oh okay."

"Rock, paper, scissors. Best two out of three," Lorelai stated.

They played 3 rounds of rock paper scissors.

"Haha! I win," Rory exclaimed.

"But that's not fair!"

"It is so fair. I won fair and square."

"She's right Sammie. She won," Lorelai said.

"Fine. But don't use all the hot water."

"Oh don't worry."

"Rory I'm not kidding!"

"Okay fine."

Rory walked upstairs and went to go take a shower.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chirs woke up and stayed in bed until noon. He couldn't stand not talking to Sammie anymore. He picked up the phone and called the number that he knew all to well.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Sammie were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Sammie stated as she walked towards the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sammie?"_

"What do you want," Sammie said rudely. Lorelai looked towards her. 'Dad' she mouthed. Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look.

_"I just want to talk to you."_

"About what?"

_"Well about yesterday."_

"What about yesterday," Sammie said with tears filling in her eyes.

_"Well I just wanted to see if you were okay."_

"See if I was okay? Dad.. I don't understand you sometimes."

_"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady."_

"Dad. After all that stuff you said about mom. How am I supposed to react to that."

_"Well better then you are now."_

"Dad. You just can't handle that for once I want to be with mom more then you. You can't handle that I don't like you right now. You can't go bad-mouthing to mom and expect me to be okay with it."

_"Sammie..."_

"Do you know what dad? I'm staying here for Christmas vacation. I'll see you at home when school starts. Bye." And with that Sammie hung up the phone.

Sammie fell to her knees and started crying. Lorelai ran over to her and held her.

"It'll be fine," Lorelai wispered in her ear. She couldn't believe all of the stuff that came out of Sammie's mouth. Chris must have been pissed to have Sammie here but he must have said some pretty bad things to have Sammie react like that.

About 30 minutes later Rory came downstairs all ready and dressed. She looked down the stairs and saw Lorelai and Sammie helded together on the floor. Sammie had a tear-stained face. Lorelai looked up and saw Rory.

'Chris,' she mouthed.

Rory bent down to comfort her sister.

"Don't worry Sammie. I'll always be here," Rory whispered into her ear as she hugged her.

"Everything will be fine," Lorelai said. More for herself then Sammie. She needed to cool down, too. Chris had caused Sammie so much pain. She can't stand to see Sammie like this.

She knows it's wrong but she still has this gut feeling that she should have never given Sammie to Chris. She knows that that sounds selfish but that's how she feels. She feels guilty for seperating her 2 daughters.

"Yes everything will be fine."

**A/N I put more of Chris in it then the last chapter. I just wanted to get across how badly Sammie was hurt by her dad's actions. I always wanted to show you how much that Sammie cares for Lorelai and Rory. So what do you think of this chapter. Please reveiew!**


	7. Poor Sammie

**Recently on Why Me:**

'Chris,' she mouthed. 

**Rory bent down to comfort her sister. **

**"Don't worry Sammie. I'll always be here," Rory whispered into her ear as she hugged her. **

**"Everything will be fine," Lorelai said. More for herself then Sammie. She needed to cool down, too. Chris had caused Sammie so much pain. She can't stand to see Sammie like this. **

**She knows it's wrong but she still has this gut feeling that she should have never given Sammie to Chris. She knows that that sounds selfish but that's how she feels. She feels guilty for seperating her 2 daughters. **

**"Yes everything will be fine."  
**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Rory, Lorelai and Sammie went to the Black, White and Red movie theater. They were happy to see that they were play Pippi Longstocking. They all sang along with the theme song. Even though Sammie only saw Rory and Lorelai maybe twice a year she knew all of the movies that they've seen and she's seen them all, too.

They went home and ordered chinease food. They all sat down to watch Easter Parade.

"In my easter bonnet. With all the frills upon it. You'll be the grandest fella in the easter parade. I'll be all in clover and when they look us over. We'll be the proudest couple in the easter parade," Sammie sang.

"Sammie shh," Rory said.

"Shh," Sammie said back.

"Girls," Lorelai said.

"Sorry," they both said.

"Ya. You better be."

Sammie playfully hit Lorelai on the shoulder. Lorelai took "great offense" and hit her back. Lorelai grasped onto Sammie. Sammie lay her head on her moms shoulder. Lorelai put a pillow on her lap and motioned for her to put her head on it. Sammie laid her head on her moms lap and fell asleep.

After the movie Lorelai let Sammie sleep.

"How long is Sammie staying," Rory asked. She hadn't heard the conversation with Chris the night before.

"For all of Christmas break."

"Yay!"

"Ya. But dad wasn't very happy."

"Ya. That's why she broke down and cried."

"Oh. Poor Sammie."

"Ya," Lorelai said. Sadness leaking from her voice.

"Mom it'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Why can't she just move in here," Rory asked. She was now angry.

"You know she can't do that."

"I know. But why not?"

"It's your dads chose."

"Who cares!"

"Rory..."

"No he doesn't deserve for her to live with him."

"Oh Rory..." Lorelai said. Now clearly seeing how hurt her daughter really was.

"No mom. She has to stay here. It's not fair," Rory said as she started to cry.

"Mom?" Sammie said as she sat up. All of the noise had woken her up.

"Oh. Well look at you sleepy head," Lorelai said trying to let Rory regroup.

"Ya well. I was tired."

"Ya. I could tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sammie said seriously. Then broke out in a smile.

"Haha. Very funny Sammie."

"Ya well. I try."

"I need to go to Luke's," Rory said out of the blue.

"Umm okay," Lorelai said and followed her out the door. Sammie didn't know what she was supposed to do but she followed them out, too. 

Lorelai. Rory and Sammie walked to Luke's. Lorelai and Sammie talked the whole way there but whenever they tried to get Rory in the conversation she just said something like "ya" and then would walk faster. It was like her mind was somewhere else.

"Cofee Luke," Rory said as she walked in the diner. Luke was about to say no but then he saw sadness and confusion in her eyes so decided to give her coffee.

"Thanks Luke" Rory said as she took the cup of coffee and started to drink.

Luke gave Lorelai a 'what's wrong with Rory' look. Lorelai just mouthed 'later'. 

Sammie didn't notice any of this. She was deep in thought. 

Rory was looking out of the diner window. She was deep in thought.

Lorelai just looked at her daughters wondering what was going through there heads. Sammie turned her head to look at her mom. Lorelai looked her in the eye.

What Lorelai saw was confusion, sadness, fear, and hate. Lorelai could tell that Sammie wasn't doing so great. She walked over to her and put her arms around her. Lorelai let Sammie cry on her shoulder.   
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

**A/N No Chris in this chapter. And sorry it's so short. It was longer but then it got deleted somehow. That's also why it took so long. Review please. Thanks.**


	8. WWhat?

**Recently on Why Me:**

Lorelai just looked at her daughters wondering what was going through there heads. Sammie turned her head to look at her mom. Lorelai looked her in the eye.

What Lorelai saw was confusion, sadness, fear, and hate. Lorelai could tell that Sammie wasn't doing so great. She walked over to her and put her arms around her. Lorelai let Sammie cry on her shoulder.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chris hung up the phone. He stared at his wall in shock.

'What am I going to do?' Chris thought.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai, Rory and Sammie were sitting at home later that day. Lorelai was worried about Sammie. Sammie had gone through so much and she has to go through so much more. The phone rang.

"Sammie," Rory said.

"I know. I'm closest," Sammie said as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_'Sammie... don't hang up.'_

"Why?"

_'Because I have something important I need to tell you.'_

"Well then tell me already," Sammie said colder then she wanted to.

_'Sammie!'_

"I'm sorry."

_'Okay. well.. I.. We... Sherry's pregnant," Chris finally got out._

"W-What?"

_'Sherry's pregnant.'_

"Is it yours?"

_'Of course it's mine.'_

"I'm sorry. I was just asking. I only met her once for not even 1 minute. I didn't know," Sammie said now crying.

Rory ran over to Sammie and hugged her. Sammie sobbed into her shoulder. Lorelai took the phone.

"Chris?"

_'Lore?'_

"What did you say?"

_'It's none of your business.'_

"It is so my business. If it makes my daughter sob it is my business."

_'Sherry's pregnant.'_

"Whose Sherry?"

_'My girlfriend.'_

"And I'm guessing Sammie didn't even know her."

_'She met her once.'_

"Once Chris? How could you do this?"

_'Do what? I don't see anything wrong with this.'_

"Well then you should maybe listen to your daughter every once and awhile. She didn't even know her Chris. She's going to have a half-sister or brother and habe a step-mom that she doesn't even know. I can't even imagine how she feels."

_'I do listen to my daughter.'_

"Oh really. Because she's right here and she probably has a whole different story."

_'Lorelai, I don't see anything wrong with this.'_

"Chris I have to go. Bye." Lorelai slammed down the phone.

Sammie was still sobbing into Rory's shoulder. Lorelai bent down and rubbed Sammie's back. She felt like she'd been doing that a lot lately. Sammie was a strong girl but all of this stuff that has been happening must be way to much for a 12 year old to handle.

'What is it," Rory mouthed. She had heard one end of the conversation and she wanted to know if she was right.

'Chris's girlfriends pregnant," Lorelai mouthed back.

Rory looked down at her sister whose crying had gone down and was now just laying her head on Rory's wet shoulder. She couldn't even imagine what Sammie felt. From what she heard Sammie doesn't even know her.

Lorelai lifted Sammie up. She rubbed her back. She just wanted to hold her baby girl again. She let Sammie fall asleep on her shoulder. She brought her upstairs into her room and tucked her into bed. She walked back downstairs to find a sleeping Rory on the couch. She couldn't pick her up so she gently shook her awake.

"Go to your bed. It's way more comfortable."

Rory nods. She's still half asleep.

"Is Sammie going to be okay," Rory asks as she gets into bed.

"I hope so."

With that Lorelai shut the door and walked into the living room. Again the phone rang. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer it but she did. And guess who was on the other side...

Emily Gilmore.

"Oh Hi mom."

_'Well that was much better.'_

"What is it. mom."

_'I just wanted to make sure that you were coming for dinner on Friday.'_

"Umm.. You know that umm.. Sammie is with us."

_'Oh no I didn't. Well you bring her, too'_

"But mom..."

_'No but's Lorelai. This is the last time that you will have to see us until next year. We are going to Martha's Vineyard. Just come this once Lorelai.'_

"Mom..."

_'No Lorelai you are coming and that is that. I'll see you Friday.'_ And with the Emily hung up the phone with no time for Lorelai to say anything else.

"I guess we're going to dinner on Friday," Lorelai said to herself.

She walked into Rory's room to check on her and found her sleeping. She then walked upstairs into Sammie's room. She walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom?"

"Ya Sammie?"

"Please don't make me go back." And with that she fell asleep. Leaving Lorelai to her thoughts.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N Lots of drama in this chapter. Please review! It will make updating faster! Thank you to all!**


	9. Friday Night Dinner

**A/N I am putting some of this in script form sort of because it's from a real episode of Gilmore Girls. But the people who are saying the things will change and some o the things that they are saying but still same concept. I did not make it up. FYI: I don't own anything. Except Sammie Hayden.  
**  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**  
Recently on Why Me:**

**"Mom?" **

**"Ya Sammie?" **

**"Please don't make me go back." And with that she fell asleep. Leaving Lorelai to her thoughts.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lorelai walked to her room in a daze. She didn't know what she was supposed to do? She wished that Sammie could stay with her but what would Chris say? He already was mad that she was here. What would he do if he found out that Sammie didn't want to go back?

_'I'm so happy that she wants to stay here but I have to take Chris into acount. I don't even want to think about him right now_,' Lorelai thought.

xoxo

The next day Lorelai and Sammie were sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV when the phone rang. They let the answering machine pick it up.

"_Speak if you must BEEP"_

'Lorelai. This is my 15th call that you haven't returned. Just call me back. You can't do this.'

By this time Lorelai and Sammie were used the Chris calling and leaving messages. He already called a lot today. Rory came out of her room.

"Could you try to be quiet please? I have to study."

"On Christmas break," Sammie asked.

"Ya."

"Oh that stinks. I'll be quiet" Rory went back to her room.

Chris called a lot more that day and the next day.

xoxo

The next night at the Gilmore house:

LORELAI: Mom, you haven't liked a maid since I was four or five?

EMILY: I have liked a maid; you asked me whom I loved. I loved Daiha.

LORELAI: And whatever happened to Daiha?

EMILY: Oh, how should I know? But I loved her.

the maid enters with some plates

SARAH: Okay, so salad?

EMILY: Thank you, Sarah.

doorbell rings

SARAH: Oops, big bell. goes to answer it and takes the salad plates with her

EMILY: Sarah, the salad! Sarah! Pass the wine, Lorelai.

LORELAI: You want a straw with that?

EMILY: You're enjoying this?

LORELAI: Well. . .yeah.

Christopher walks in

CHRISTOPHER: Lor, I need to talk to you.

LORELAI: Chris, what are you doing here?

CHRISTOPHER: You won't return my calls!

LORELAI: Did you do this?

CHRISTOPHER: I knew you'd be here.

EMILY: I did not do this.

CHRISTOPHER: You gave me no choice.

LORELAI: After I told you to just stay out of it!

EMILY: Lorelai, I did not do this!

LORELAI: You have to go.

CHRISTOPHER: I'm not going until you talk to me.

Lorelai and Christopher walk down the hallway

EMILY: Christopher, Lorelai, come back here!

cut to hallway

CHRISTOPHER: Why won't you call me back?

LORELAI: Hey, there couldn't be a worst time to have this conversation.

CHRISTOPHER: Really, because it seems to be the only time to have this conversation.

LORELAI: Look, go home, okay? I promise I will talk to you tomorrow.

CHRISTOPHER: Well, sure, I believe that.

LORELAI: Hey, I've never lied to you. There's no reason to doubt my word.

CHRISTOPHER: Really? Twenty-five unreturned phone calls isn't a reason?

LORELAI: No, it isn't.

CHRISTOPHER: You shutting me out like this is wrong.

LORELAI: I'm not discussing this with you here in my mother's house.

CHRISTOPHER: You don't get to dictate this. I need to talk to you, you won't call me back, and I did what I had to do. And I'm sorry – but after all we've been through, especially over these last few months – you shutting me out is wrong. And you know what hits me the hardest, Lor?

LORELAI: Apparently it isn't the door on your way out.

CHRISTOPHER: You keeping Sammie from me.

LORELAI: What?

CHRISTOPHER: I never, ever thought you'd do that.

LORELAI: I'm not keeping Sammie from you.

CHRISTOPHER: Oh really? Then why hasn't she called me back, huh? I mean, no matter where we have been in our lives, my daughter has always called me back – until now. Heck, she was always living with me. She won't even look at me now!

LORELAI: Hey, listen to me –

Sammie walks up to them

SAMMIE: I didn't call you back because I didn't want to. Me – Mom had nothing to do with it.

LORELAI: Okay, honey, calm down.

SAMMIE: You promised me. You promised me that you would call them. Your promised me you wouldn't shut make me shut mom and Rory out of my life, you promised me.

CHRISTOPHER: Honey, please understand –

SAMMIE: No, I always understand, and I don't wanna understand! I don't even really wanna talk about this right now. I've got Mom, that's all I need. Go be somebody else's dad!

CHRISTOPHER: Don't say that.

SAMMIE: I'm going upstairs. Call me when he's gone. goes upstairs

CHRISTOPHER: She did not get there by herself.

LORELAI: Hey, have you ever met your daughter? She could get anywhere by herself! She could get to the third dimension by herself! She was helping the crossing guard when she was four.

CHRISTOPHER: I'm going to talk to her.

LORELAI: No, you're not. She wants to be alone and cool off. Respect that. I'll talk to her later.

CHRISTOPHER: You'll talk to her, great. That makes me feel a whole lot better.

LORELAI: Okay, you need to leave, right now.

CHRISTOPHER: This isn't right. She needs her father.

LORELAI: I know she needs her father, I've been telling her she needs her father! But she feels like her father bailed on her and she's mad and hurt, and I can't change that in three minutes!

CHRISTOPHER: Do you think I like this situation?

LORELAI: Oh God.

CHRISTOPHER: Do you? I mean, after what you and I had going and now –

LORELAI: Chris, do you remember why we're here right now? What event in your life caused this very pleasant moment we're sharing?

CHRISTOPHER: That has nothing to do with this.

LORELAI: Oh – it – what? Chris, man! What do you want from me?

CHRISTOPHER: I wanna talk!

LORELAI: About what?

CHRISTOPHER: I don't know. I just. . . I don't like how things are.

LORELAI: But that's how they are!

CHRISTOPHER: I didn't want things to turn out this way!

LORELAI: But they did turn out this way!

CHRISTOPHER: But I didn't want that!

LORELAI: Christopher, is Sherry still pregnant?

CHRISTOPHER: Of course she is.

LORELAI: Are you still with her?

CHRISTOPHER: Yes.

LORELAI: Are you gonna marry her?

CHRISTOPHER: Yes.

LORELAI: Then, honey, we are where we are! Accept it.

CHRISTOPHER: I can't.

LORELAI: Don't you understand that I can't talk to you because it hurts talking to you, really hurts! Standing here right now is killing me, okay? Don't you understand that?

EMILY: Christopher, I think you'd better go now.

CHRISTOPHER: Emily, I . . .

EMILY: Leave now, please.

Christopher leaves

LORELAI: You know, you need a mask and a horse when you do that.

EMILY: Something's burning.

CUT TO OUTSIDE

Christopher is sitting on his motorcycle as Lorelai walks out of the house

LORELAI: Chris? Give it time.

Christopher nods and drives away

xoxoxo

Rory is still sitting at the table. She heard the whole thing. She couldn't help but feel bad. She couldn't believe what her dad had said.

Meanwhile, Lorelai walks upstairs to try and find Sammie. She found her laying on her bed in her old room. 

"He promised," was all that Sammie said.

"I know."

Tears started to go down Sammie's face.

'_She has cried so much over the time she has been with me. I wouldn't think that she would have any tears left." Lorelai thought._

Lorelai walked over to Sammie and lay on the bed beside her. Flashbacks of Rory's 16th birthday party rushed over her.

They just sat there until..

"Lorelai! Sammie," Emily called.

"Coming mom."

Sammie wipes her tears off her face and looks in the mirror. She wipes her face a little more just to make sure that it doesn't look like she was crying... that much.

"Let's go," Sammie said.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N What do you think? Good? Bad? Going to have some Rory and Chris action in the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	10. No Dirty Details Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! tear. But I do own Sammie but that's it I swear!**

Recently on Why Me:

**Sammie wipes her tears off her face and looks in the mirror. She wipes her face a little more just to make sure that it doesn't look like she was crying... that much.**

**"Let's go," Sammie said.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On the way home none of them said anything. They were all off in their own worlds. Deep in their own thoughts. Sammie fell asleep when they were halfway home. Her head on Rory's shoulder.

"He can't do this," Rory said.

"Can't do what?"

"He just can't hurt a 12 year old girl like that it's wrong."

"I know, hun but your dad is going to do what he's going to go. We have to respect that."

"I know. But still."

The rest of the drive home was silent. Both of them knowing that it was a time for them to think not talk.

They got home and Rory brought Sammie to her room then went to bed herself. Lorelai couldn't go to sleep. It was still to early for her to go to bed. She walked downstairs after checking on Sammie. She walked to the phone and called... Luke.

_'Hello?" _

"Hi Luke."

_"Oh. Hey Lorelai." _

"I called your apartment number because I thought that the diner would be closed. Is that okay?"

_'Ya it's fine. What's up?" _

"Nothing really.. you know dinner at the parents, eating, Chris coming over and making Sammie cry... again, eating some more.."

"_He made Sammie cry.. again!" _

"Ya. And I really need a cup of coffee," Lorelai said on the verge of tears.

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks Luke."

Luke rang the doorbell of Lorelai's house about 15 minutes later.

"Luke finally," Lorelai called as she opened the door for Luke.

"Hey Lorelai," Luke said as he handed her the cup of coffee.

"Thank you! You are my life saver!"

"It's no problem."

Lorelai walked into her living room and sat on the couch. Luke didn't know what to do so he followed her.

"Don't just stand there sit down."

"Oh okay."

Luke sits down next to Lorelai on her couch. He can't help but stare at her.

'_She's so pretty,' Luke thought, 'Oh my G-d! What am I thinking that for. This is Lorelai. The women who I have known through her good and bad times. My costumer and friend, not girlfriend. Oh what am I thinking.. she's amazing!" _

Lorelai stops drinking her coffee for a second and notices Luke staring at her.

"What," Lorelai asks.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you," Luke said starting to blush.

_'Oh my G-d! He looks so hot when he blushes,' Lorelai thought, "Wait! This is Luke I'm talking about. Friend and provider of the coffee, nothing more... I don't think." _

"Oh okay. Whatever you say."

Luke and Lorelai sat there in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. Before either of them relizing what was happening Luke was closer to Lorelai on the couch. Lorelai leaned over and gave Luke a short and soft kiss. Luke couldn't believe what was happening. He had waited for Lorelai and finally she was his.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting on Lorelai's couch makeing out when Lorelai heard a noise from behind her. She thought she was just imagining things so she didn't do anything. But then Luke stopped kissing her and looked towords Rory's room. Lorelai turned around just in time to see Sammie running into Rory's room.

Lorelai looked at Luke sympatheticly and walked over to Rory's room.

"So I guess you guys already talked it over," Lorelai said as she walked into Rory's room.

"Talked what over," Sammie said inicently.

"Talked over the thing that you saw happening on the couch over there."

"I know that this is not the right time to say this but it calls for it. I have to say that was DIRTY," Sammie exclaims.

Lorelai shoots Sammie and look that says You-are-so-like-your-mothers-daughter-but-pick-a-better-time-to-say-that-next-time. Sammie just nodded, understanding the look.

"Well... we think that it's awesome," Rory says.

"Really?" Lorelai asks. Getting more excited by the second.

"Yes we do think it's awesome but..," Sammie said.  
that  
"There's a but. There's always a but," Lorelai said more to herself then to Sammie or Rory.

"But ... you have to promise that you leave out all details that would make Sammie or I say "dirty"," Rory finished. Sammie nodded in agreement.

"Oh you guys are awesome" Lorelai exclaimed as she went up and hugged them.

"And we will remain being awesome if you let us breath," Sammie said as Lorelai loosened her grip on them.

Lorelai let go of them and walked into the living room.

"So.." Luke said.

"Everything is fine."

"Good. Now where were we?"

"Oh I don't know," Lorelai said playfully.

She turned around to get back into the position she was in before as best she could and noticed that Rory and Sammie were watching from Rory's room. When they saw Lorelai looking at them they quickly put their heads back into Rory's room.

"Girls," Lorelai called.

"Yes?" Rory said inicently poking her head out of her room.

"Please close the door."

"Whatever you say," Rory said.

She shut the door. Lorelai heard jumping coming from Rory's room. Lorelai figured that Sammie was jumping on the bed. She didn't care at that moment. All she wanted to fo was get back to the same position she was in before Sammie came running downstairs.

Whatnoone in the Gilmorehouse knew was that there was somethingbigger going on. That would effect them all.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short but I've been on vacation and I didn't have time to write but I wanted to give you something. Also, I made it a Lorelai/Luke. I hope you like that I did that. I know that you're probably all thinking "After all Sammie's been through she's so fine with the Lorelai and Luke thing." Well Luke has been a fatherly figure for Sammie even though they hardly see each other. At the beginning you know that Luke and Sammie hugged... I wanted that to tip something off to you. Also, later you will see Sammie's feelings about the Lorelai/Luke thing in more detail. Well please R&R!**


	11. I don't want

**Recently on Why Me:  
**  
**What noone in the Gilmore house knew was that there was something bigger going on. That would effect them all.**  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Babette gasped. She couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. Luke and Lorelai making out on the couch. She had to go tell Miss Patty... but she was in a dance class right now.

_'When her class is over I will tell her,' Babette thought.  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sat in his house looking at all of Sherry's things that she had moved in the day before. He couldn't help but feel that the house was empty. He missed having Sammie there. But he didn't want to admit that to Sherry. He wanted Sammie back but she didn't want to come back and Lorelai wouldn't make her come back. Hopefully, Lorelai wouldn't keep her for good. But he knew that if Sammie got her way that she would only come back to see him at Christmas or something.

He was always the bad guy. Sammie couldn't stand to see that he was never there and he wasn't a cool dad. Then she would go and see that Lorelai was always there for Rory and was her best friend first and mom second. Lorelai had an awesome relationship with Sammie and he had a normal father-daughter relationship.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. If he wanted to have a chance at getting Sammie back he had to make ammends with Lorelai first. And he knew that wouldn't be easy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Babette walks over to Miss Pattys dance studio. She crosses the street just as a grey volvo speeds down the street. She walks up to the door and then sees that there is still a class going on so she stands and waits.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris knocks on Lorelai's front door. No one answers. He knocks again. No answer. He kicks the porch in frustration. He walks out of the driveway... leaving his car at Lorelai's house. He figured it would be easier to find them on foot.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Babette walked into Miss Patty's and told her the whole story of Luke kissing Lorelai on her couch and about how Sammie saw. Miss Patty couldn't believe it and made Babette tell her twice!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stood, in front of Miss Patty's dance studio, in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Luke and Lorelai kissed! And Sammie saw! What kind of mother would do that! I just can't...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 days before Christmas and Lorelai, Rory and Sammie were decorating their house. They wanted it to be as Christmas-y as possible. They wanted the house to be perfect. Lorelai was running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off!

"Mom. Chill," Sammie said as she hung an ornament on the Christmas tree.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because..." Lorelai was interuptted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Rory called from the kitchen.

"So as you were saying," Sammie said to Lorelai.

"I wasn't saying anything."

Sammie gave her an annoyed look. Lorelai just shrugged.

"Mom," Rory called.

"What!"

"Luke's here!"

"Coming."

Sammie smiled as Lorelai walked to the door.

"Umm... is anyone here," Luke asked.

"No. Why?" Lorelai answered.

Lorelai had just gotten home. She had to go in the back door because she forgot her key. She hadn't looked in the driveway.

"There's a grey volvo in your driveway."

"Oh no," Lorelai exclaimed. She looked past Luke at the car sitting in her driveway.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stormed down the street. He wouldn't stop until he got to Lorelai's house. No matter what, he had to see her now. He took a left on Peach and a right on Plum. He stormed past Babette's house and into Lorelai's driveway. He walked right past his car and onto Lorelai's porch. Instead of knocking on the door he went right to trying to open it himself. To his surprise the door opened.

He heard Christmas music coming from the living room. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked inside and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't want his entrance ruder then it already was. He glanced to his left to see Sammie hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree. He wanted to see Lorelai first but h couldn't help it. He wanted to say hi to his daughter.

He walked into the living room. Sammie didn't notice him walk in. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Sammie looked over at him. Her face went from happiness to fear in a matter of seconds.

"Mom," Sammie yelled.

"Sammie, I didn't come to yell at you like I did before."

"Mom," Sammie yelled a little louder then before.

Chris hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turns around. Lorelai walks a little faster towards Sammie. She puts her arm around her protectivly.

"What do you want Christopher," Lorelai said in a cold voice.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you before."

"That's all?"

"Well ... ya."

"Okay well you told me now you can leave. Bye Chris."

"Wait. That's not all."

"Okay... so go on with it."

By this time Rory and Luke had come out of the kitchen and were standing behind Christopher.

"Well... umm... I ... I.."

"Come on the rambling isn't going to get you anywhere," Rory said. This made Chris realize that Rory and Luke were standing behind him.

"Lorelai can I talk to you alone."

"No. Your going to talk to her right here," Luke said.

Chris looks nervous.

"I... I..."

"I..I.. what," Sammie said rudely.

"I don't want ..."

"You don't want what?"

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something but he didn't want to say it in front of Sammie, Rory or Luke. Just incase it god a bad reaction.

"I don't want ..."  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**What happens next ... only I know!**

A/N Sorry this took sooo long! I've been really busy. All last week I had company. And then on Friday it was Good Friday so I couldn't add anything. Then I went away on vacation for Easter. And then before that I was swamped with homework. Also, my cousins were here and ... now I'm just rambling. Sorry again! Please review! 


	12. Luke?

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something but he didn't want to say it in front of Sammie, Rory or Luke. Just incase it god a bad reaction.

"I don't want ..."

"Get on with it already," Lorelai said. She was getting a little fed up with how long this was taking.

"I don't want Sammie to stay with you. I know I said this before, but Sammie doesn't belong with you. You gave her to me to raise..."

"What! You forced me to give her to you! And you had my parents and your parents to back you up! You can't say that I willingly gave her to you," Lorelai said.

Sammie stood there in shock. She had never heard this before. She looked over at Rory. Rory gave her a a sympathetic look. That told Sammie that she didn't know about this either.

"Don't do that to me Lorelai. You know it was the fair thing to do. I just wanted to make sure that I got what I wanted."

"G-d Christopher."

"Don't G-d Christopher me. I've had enough of this. The day after Christmas I'm coming here and taking Sammie back to Boston with me."

"Dad please!" Sammie pleaded

"Sammie you're coming whether you like it or not. I'll see you then." Chris stormed out of the house. This isn't how he planned for this to happen but with Luke, Sammie and Rory with Lorelai he didn't know how else he could have said it.

He walked off to his volvo an drove back to his house.

Meanwhile inside the house everyone was quiet. Noone was making a sound.

"Well. We better hurry up decorating then. We'll need all the time we can get," Sammie said.

Everyone looked at Sammie with surprised expressions but did as she said. They decorated the tree in no time flat.

After that everyone walked to Luke's to get something to eat. All of that work could make you tired!

**Christmas Eve**

Sammie woke up early that morning. She was leaving in 2 days and she wanted to pack as much stuff into those days as possible. This was the longest time that she had ever spent at her mom's house. Even with her dad they had never stayed this long.

She walked out of her room to see that Rory was already awake and watching TV. Sammie joined her on the couch.

"Good morning." Sammie said.

"Good morning. Yesterday was tiring."

"Yes. In more ways then one."

"I agree."

They sat in a comfortable silence watching TV. About an hour later they heard foorsteps on the stairs. Sammie looked up.

"Luke?"

"Oh. Good morning. I didn't think that you guys would be awake yet."

"Well I'm only here for a little longer so I wanted to be awake for most of it."

"Good thinking."

"I thought so."

"I'm going to go back to my place and get some clothes and other stuff. I'll be back later."

"Okay see ya Luke."

As Luke left the house Sammie looked over at Rory. Rory shrugged. She didn't know what was going on either. She was going to have to ask her mom later.

**9:30 pm Christmas Eve**

Sammie, Rory, Lorelai and Luke had just finished watching 'The Way We Were'. 

"Okay now since it's Christmas Eve I am letting you open one present and one present only." Lorelai said to Rory and Sammie.

"One is better then none," Rory said,

Sammie picked out the present from Rory and Rory picked out the present from Sammie. It was tradition that they open each others gives on Christmas Eve. Even if they weren't together.

Sammie opened Rory's first. She tore off the wrapping paper.

"AHH! Thanks Rory!"

"No problem! I always knew that you wanted book since you read mine while you were here last time and you wouldn't give it back to me. I had to sneak into your backpack and take it out."

"Oh. The good ol' days. Now open the one from me!"

"Okay."

Rory carefully peeled the wrapping paper off of the box.

"Open it already! I don't have all night you know" Sammie said impatiently.

Rory finally gets all of the wrapping paper off of the present.

"Thanks Sammie this is amazing!"

Sammie had made Rory a collage off all the pictures that she could find of her and Rory. And the words '_Sometimes the differance between a sister and an angel is simply a matter of wings'_ were embroidered on the border.

"It was no problem. It only took me about a week to make."

"Okay girls. Time to go to bed," Lorelai said.

"But Luke hasn't opened a present yet and neither have you," Rory said.

"I'm saving my presents for tomorrow," Luke said.

"Besides, I never opened a present on Christmas Eve before. Why start now? So off to bed with the 2 of you. You don't want to be tired for Christmas."

"You're right. Goodnight mom. Goodnight Luke." Sammie said. She walked over to Lorelai and kissed her on the cheek. She walked over and hugged Luke then walked to her room.

"Goodnight guys." Rory said. And with that Rory was off to her room.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

**A/N Sorry it took me sooo long to update. Life just got in the way. Homework has been piling on me since it's the end of the school year soon. Hope you liked it. **

Christmas Day next!


	13. Christmas Day

**Previously on Why Me:**

_"You're right. Goodnight mom. Goodnight Luke." Sammie said. She walked over to Lorelai and kissed her on the cheek. She walked over and hugged Luke then walked to her room._

"Goodnight guys." Rory said. And with that Rory was off to her room.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Christmas Day

Sammie woke up at 7:00 am. She ran into her mom's room. She saw Luke in there, too. She was used to having Luke at her house now.

She ran over and jumped on her mom.

"Sammie what is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Merry Christmas." Sammie said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Lorelai said.

Sammie crawled over her mom and woke up Luke.

"Merry Christmas, Sammie." Luke said as he woke up.

"Merry Christmas. Now get out of bed both of you." Sammie said.

"In a couple of minutes." Lorelai replied.

Sammie answered to that by pulling the covers off of the bed and turning on the lights.

"Merry Christmas." Sammie said as she ran out of the room to go wake up Rory, who was sleeping on the floor in Sammie's room.

As Sammie entered her room she turned on the lights. Rory answered this by groaning.

"Merry Christmas," Sammie said.

"Merry Christmas." Rory answered.

Christmas has always been Sammie's favorite holiday. Everyone got together. Everyone was always happy and smiling. There was snow. It was the perfect holiday.

Sammie pulled Rory up and dragged her to Lorelai's room. Lorelai and Luke had gotten out of bed. It was tradition that they all walk down together to see what Santa Clause had left them.

Luke noticed that all 3 of the girls had just woken up and none of them had put on make-up or anything but they all looked beautiful. As for him he threw on a t-shirt and put on his blue baseball hat that Lorelai had given to him.

They all walked down the stairs. Rory and Sammie both screamed. It was a tradition that Santa Clause always left his present unwrapped so that it was the first gift that you would see.

Santa had given Sammie a book that she had wanted. It was a very complex book that Rory had introduced to her. Rory had gotten a book that she wanted. It wasn't as complex but it was very suspenseful.

Sammie and Rory both ran to the Christmas tree to find more presents for them. But, the night before they made a deal that they were going to have Luke and Lorelai open the presents that they got them first.

Sammie grabbed the presents that she got for Lorelai and Luke. Rory did the same thing. They both walked over to where Lorelai and Luke were sitting.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

"Well, Sammie and I decided that you had to open your presents from us first before we opened any presents." Rory said.

"So open them up fast so I can open up mine." Sammie said seriously. She had everyone fooled, almost. But she broke out laughing at the end of the sentance.

Sammie handed Lorelai the present that she got her. Lorelai opened it and gasped. Sammie had blown up a picture that she found of Lorelai and her when she was really little. Sammie was about 3 years old and Lorelai was holding her and they were both smiling at each other. This was her favorite picture of her and her mom and she thought that her mom would like it, too.

"Sammie, it's beautiful." Lorelai said. She stood up and hugged Sammie.

"It's my favorite picture of you and me and I thought you might like it. But there's one more thing in there, you know." Sammie said.

Lorelai unwrapped some more wrapping paper. She found another picture in a picture frame that Sammie had blown up. This picture was much more recent. It was last year at Christmas. It was almost the same picture but Sammie was sitting on Lorelai's lap and she was smiling.

"Sammie, this is amazing. Thank you so much!" Lorelai exclaimed. She loved her gift! It was amazing!

Rory was about to give Lorelai her present when Sammie suddenly stood up. She walked out of the house and into the front yard. Lorelai followed her.

"Sammie get inside. It's cold." Lorelai said

"Wait. Smell."

Lorelai smelt the air. Just as she was doing this it started to snow. Sammie just looked up at the sky and started to spin. Lorelai walked up to Sammie and wrapped an arm around her. They both looked up at the sky one last time then went back inside.

"How can you smell the air and know that it's going to snow?" Luke asked as Sammie and Lorelai walked in the door.

"I have my ways." Sammie said as she sat back down.

"Okay back to presents now." Lorelai said.

Rory handed Lorelai her present. Lorelai unwrapped her gift.

"Rory it's amazing!" Lorelai said.

Rory had made Lorelai a scrapbook. It had a picture, or two, from every year of Rory's life. When Sammie saw this she felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't remember any of these moments. She couldn't remember when or where they were taken. Half of it was because she wasn't alive yet but the other half was because she wasn't there. Her dad never let her go see her mom on a regular basis or even go see her on a weekend if she asked. But she was here now and that's all that mattered.

"Okay. Now Luke it's your turn." Sammie said as she handed Luke his gift.

Luke unwrapped the gift.

"Thank Sammie!" Luke exclaimed.

Sammie had got him a red baseball cap. Just incase that he got bored of his blue one.

"I thought that you'd like it." Sammie said.

"Okay my turn." Rory said as she handed him the present that she got him.

"Thanks Rory!" Luke said as he opened her gift.

Rory got him a new, red flannel shirt that matched the hat that Sammie got him.

"We went shopping for your gift together." Sammie said.

Sammie, Rory, Luke, and Lorelai opened the rest of their gifts. Sammie and Rory hid the present that Lorelai gave them in the back of the tree. The always opened their moms present last.

"I still can't believe that grandma got you a laptop." Lorelai said to Sammie.

"I know! It's crazy!" Sammie said.

"Okay, we only have one more present." Rory said. Sammie walked behind the Christmas tree and handed Rory a present. Then, she walked out from behind the tree with another present.

"These are the presents that you got us mom." Rory said as she saw her mothers confused face.

Rory opened hers first. She screamed when she saw what it was... the new and improved "Compact Oxford English Dictionary."

"Mom, it's amazing! Thank you!" Rory said as she hugged her mom.

"No problem kid." Lorelai said.

"My turn!" Sammie said. What she saw inside when she unwrapped her gift almost made her cry.

"Mom it's amazing!" Sammie said.

Lorelai had made Sammie a beautifuk, flowing green dress. Wrapped inside the dress was another gift. She opened that gift as well. This gift really did make her cry.

"Mom, I don't know what to say." Sammie said.

Inside the box was the most beautiful picture of her mom and her that she had ever seen. She had never seen that picture before. But it was amazing. Sammie was about 9 years old. Lorelai was twirling Sammie around the Independance Inn. The picture was in black and white. On top of the picture was the bracelet that her mom wore in the picture with a note beside it that said '_So you'll always remember what life can be like. So you'll always know that I'll be there. So you'll always remember me.'_

Sammie stood up and hugged her mom.

"Mom it's amazing. Thank you." Sammie said.

"No problem, sweetie."

By the time they were done opening their presents it was almost 9am. Rory and Luke went to Luke's to get some food while Lorelai and Sammie stayed home.

"So what are we going to do today mom" Sammie asked.

"All I want to do is spin you around and never let you go. Hold you like you did when you were a little girl. Watch you laugh and have fun with your sister. Watch movies with you and you fall asleep with your head on my shoulder. Me carrying you up to bed and tucking you in. You waking up the next morning and coming into my room and laying down with me until I wake up. Then me carrying you downstairs and never letting you go." Lorelai said.

Sammie almost cried when she heard this. She ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"Well then that's exactly what we'll do," Sammie said.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. PLEASE review! Let's see if I can reach 50 reviews!**


	14. Replacing

**Previously on Why Me:**

_"All I want to do is spin you around and never let you go. Hold you like you did when you were a little girl. Watch you laugh and have fun with your sister. Watch movies with you and you fall asleep with your head on my shoulder. Me carrying you up to bed and tucking you in. You waking up the next morning and coming into my room and laying down with me until I wake up. Then me carrying you downstairs and never letting you go." Lorelai said._

Sammie almost cried when she heard this. She ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"Well then that's exactly what we'll do," Sammie said.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Luke and Rory got back from Luke's with bags full of food.

"Dig in" Rory said.

Lorelai, Rory and Sammie did dig in. Luke just went into his own little bag and took out his salad.

"Salad?" Sammie questioned.

"Yes. What's wrong with a salad?" Luke inquired.

"Nothing. Except that salad's not a Christmas food" Sammie said.

"What is a Christmas food?" Luke asked.

"You know. Turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy and that kind of stuff." Sammie said.

"But you're eating a burger. That's not Christmas food." Luke said.

"Ya but everyday is burger day." Sammie said. "Besides, we're having turkey for supper."

"Oh, ya." Luke said.

"Okay, so I have the whole day planned out. After we eat we're going to sit on the couch and watch movies. Then, we're all going to go to Luke's and hang out until the turkey is ready, because we have nothing here that we would need to cook a turkey. Then we'll come back here and eat. Then we'll watch more movies then go to bed." Lorelai said.

"Good idea!" Rory exclaimed.

They all finished eating.

"Sammie, you pick the first movie." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Sammie said while she was scanning the movies. "I chose The Godfather. The first one."

"Good choice." Rory said. Sticking the movie into the VCR.

"Here, Sammie. Come sit by me." Lorelai said.

"Okay" Sammie said as she sat down on the couch next to Lorelai. Lorelai was on one side of her and Rory was on the other.

Later that night:

They had finished eating supper and they were all laying on the couch watching "Sixteen Candles". Sammie had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. Her head was on Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai was stroking her hair.

"I wish that she didn't have to go." Lorelai whispered to Luke and Rory.

"I wish she didn't have to go, too" Rory whispered back. It was a lot of fun having her sister here. She got to know her a lot better.

"But you're her mom. Couldn't she stay?" Luke asked.

"No. Chris forced me to give full custody of Sammie to him. That's like if Rory went to Christopher's house and Chris wanted her to stay and she wanted to stay. I could go in and take her back home but he couldn't force me to leave her there." Lorelai said.

"Ya. But can't we convince him to let her stay?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so, sweets. Whatever you're dad wants he's going to get." Lorelai said.

"Oh." Rory said.

"I just can't believe that she's leaving tomorrow. It's going to be another year before we see her again." Lorelai said.

"I know. That's going to stink" Rory said.

"Yes it is." Lorelai said.

The movie finished. Luke turned off the movie. Lorelai carried Sammie upstairs. She walked Sammie to her room and set her down on her bed. She put the covers over top of her and kissed her forehead. She would miss her.

She walked out of Sammie's room and shut the door behind her. She walked downstairs where she saw Rory sitting on the couch.

"Rory, it's getting late. You should probably go to bed now." Lorelai said.

"I don't want her to leave." Was all Rory said.

"I know, hon. But there's nothing we can do." Lorelai said.

"Ya. I guess." Rory said not convinced.

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"He went upstairs."

"Thanks. Now off to bed."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

Lorelai walked upstairs to see Luke. She walked into her room.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said walking in.

"Hey." Luke said. He had changed into his boxers.

"I had a good time today." Lorelai said.

"Me, too." Luke said embracing Lorelai.

"Oh yes." Lorelai said lightly kissing Luke on the lips.

But Luke wanted more. Luke deepened the kiss. Lorelai willingly agreed.

"Luke." Lorelai said inbetween kisses.

"Ya?" Luke said.

"Door." Lorelai said.

"Oh ya." And with that Luke kicked the bedroom door closed.

The next morning:

Everyone in the house was up early that morning. Wanting to get every moment they could in. Chris had called and said that he was going to be there at noon.

Sammie was wearing the dress her mom made and the bracelet that her mom had given her for Christmas. Lorelai had done Sammie's hair that morning. She pinned it back so that you could see her stunning blue eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" Sammie asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Bacon, eggs and toast." Luke said.

"Yumm" Sammie said.

"What do you want to drink." Rory asked. 

"Orange juice, please. If you have any." Sammie said.

"We don't have any orange juice. But we do have apple juice." Rory said after looking in her fridge.

"Apple juice is good." Sammie said.

Rory poured Sammie a glass of apple juice. Lorelai walked downstairs.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said as she entered the kitchen.

"Mmmm. What smells so good?" Lorelai asked.

"Bacon, eggs and toast." Sammie said.

"Yum!"

Noon. (More like 12:30):

The doorbell rang. Everyone knew that it was Christopher so they all walked towards the door together.

"You're late." Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"I know. I'm sorry." Chris said.

"Ya, ya. Sammie will be right here. She had to go get her stuff." Lorelai said.

"Thanks." Chris said.

Chris looked at Rory. Once Rory saw that Chris was looking at her she gave him a dirty look then looked away. Chris then took his gaze away from Rory. He looked at Luke. Luke saw this and put his arm protectivly around Lorelai. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here." Sammie announced. "Woh! Unbearable tension party of one."

"Hey Sammie," Chris said.

"Hi." Sammie said coldly.

"You look very pretty today." Chris said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ya I know. Mom made me the dress." Sammie said.

"Well it's very pretty." Chris said.

"Ya I know. Mom's amazing." Sammie said.

Sammie turned around and faced her mom before Chris could say anything.

"I guess I have to go now." Sammie said.

"I guess you do." Lorelai said.

Sammie embraced her mom in a hug. She didn't want to let go and neither did Lorelai. Sammie started to cry.

"I love you, mom." Sammie said.

"I love you too, kid. You have no idea." Lorelai said.

Sammie let go. She then embraced Rory in a hug.

"See ya Rory." Sammie said through sobs.

"You better keep e-mailing me the books that you read. They are very interesting." Rory said.

"Don't worry. Love you." 

"I love you too." Rory said.

Sammie let go of Rory and turned to face Luke. She hugged Luke.

"You and my mom, that's a good thing. It better still be a good thing when I come back next." Sammie said.

"Don't worry. It will be. Now don't go getting into trouble." Luke said.

"I love you Luke." Sammie said.

"I love you, too."

Sammie let go of Luke. She picked up her suitcase and walked towards her dad's volvo. She turned around to look at the family she was leaving behind. She wiped away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek. She turned back to the car. She put her suitcases in the trunk and got into the front seat.

Chris walked behind Sammie. He waved back at Lorelai, Luke and Rory. All he got back was a dirty glare from Rory, a little wave from Lorelai (if you could even call it that), and he got nothing from Luke.

He walked back into his car and drove off. With Sammie sitting in the seat next to him.

"It sounds like you had a good time." Chris said.

"An amazing time. I have more fun with them then I do with anybody else." Sammie said.

"That's good."

"Is Sherry going to move in with us?" Sammie asked.

"Ya. She is."

"Great" Sammie said sarcasticly.

"Sammie." Chris said warningly.

"What? I've met this lady once and it was only for a minute or two. And now, all of a sudden, she's moving in with us, having _your_ baby who is going to be my half-brother or half-sister and I'm assuming that you're going to marry her." Sammie said.

"Sammie it's not like that." Chris said.

"Yes it is." Sammie said.

Chris tried to keep talking to Sammie but Sammie said nothing. She didn't want to talk to him right now. Finally, they got to Boston. Sammie jumped out of the car, grabbed her suitcase and walked to the front door of the apartment building.

Chris opened the door to their apartment. Sammie immidiatly walked to her room and locked the door. She didn't want to have to face her dad right now.

"Sammie." Chris said.

No answer.

"Sammie you open your door right now." Chris said getting angry.

"Or what." Sammie said opening the door.

"What's with this attitude, young lady. You've been acting like a spoiled 2 year old ever since I picked you up from your moms house." Chris said.

"You want to know what this attitude is for. Well maybe it's because you dragged me away from mom's house. Or maybe it's because you've been acting like a jerk ever since school started. Or maybe it's because you're going to marry Sherry and have her baby when I haven't even really met her. Or maybe it's because you're replacing mom and Rory for something "new" and "better". But do you know what, nothing is better then mom and Rory. I know you might think that there is, but there isn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unpacking to do." Sammie said and slammed her door.

Chris walked away towards the living room. He needed help and he needed help now.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! There's probably only going to be one more chapter. I want to end all of my stories before summer starts. Well Heartache and Stuff I just put up. That one won't be finished for a little while.**

Any suggestions on what you want to happen? Just tell me through a review! Thanks for reading!


	15. New Years

**Previously on Why Me:  
**  
_"You want to know what this attitude is for. Well maybe it's because you dragged me away from mom's house. Or maybe it's because you've been acting like a jerk ever since school started. Or maybe it's because you're going to marry Sherry and have her baby when I haven't even really met her. Or maybe it's because you're replacing mom and Rory for something "new" and "better". But do you know what, nothing is better then mom and Rory. I know you might think that there is, but there isn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unpacking to do." Sammie said and slammed her door._

Chris walked away towards the living room. He needed help and he needed help now.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Chris picked up the phone... and called Sherry. Hopefully she'd know what to do.

_'Hello. This is Sherry speaking.'_

"Hey Sherry. It's Chris."

_'Hey Chris. Did you pick up Sammie?"_

"Ya. But she didn't want to leave."

_'But can you blame her? I've never met Lorelai but the way that you talk about her makes me see why Sammie would want to stay with her.'_

"She told me that I've been a jerk. I don't think I've been a jerk."

_'Is there anything that you could have done that would make her think that you were a jerk.'_

"Nothing I can think of."

_'Maybe, she thinks that you're being a jerk because you won't let her see her mother'_

"I do let her see her mother."

_'Chris, I don't want to sound like I'm picking Sammie's side in this but you don't let her see her mother. She ran away so she could see her this time. At this time in her life she'll need her mother more then ever. The teenage years can be pretty harsh on a girl.'_

"I know. But I don't want her to like Lorelai more then me."

_'She's your daughter. She won't choose between you and Lorelai. But she's a teenager. This is the time that she'll get a little testy. Give it time Chris'  
_  
"Okay. I should better get going now. Thanks Sherry."

_'Anytime. I'll see you tonight.'_

Chris hung up the phone. He walked over to Sammie's door. He put his ear to the wall to see if he could hear anything. He heard drawers opening and closing. Well, the drawers were being slammed. Chris wanted Sammie to cool off so he didn't say anything.

"It's not like I don't know you're there" Sammie said through the door.

"Don't slam your drawers." Chris said.

"Fine." Sammie said.

Chris stood there for a few seconds.

"Dad, please leave." Sammie said.

"Fine, I'm gone. But I expect you to be out of this mood before Sherry gets here. I want you to make a good first impression." Chris said.

"The key words there being 'first impression'." Sammie said.

Chris decided to let that slide. He walked away from her door and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He was going to let Sammie cool off.

xoxo

Sammie had finished unpacking awhile ago. She didn't want to have to go see her dad. She stayed in her room and listened to music while reading the book that "Santa Clause" gave her.

Sammie finished the first chapter. She had to admit that it was a very good book. She closed the book and went off of her bed. She looked down at the box of Christmas gifts she had gotten. She siffted through all the gifts until she found the one she wanted.

She pulls out a picture from the box. Plus, a note that was sitting in the bottom of the box. She snuck out of her room and grabbed a hammer and nails. She snuck back in.

She hung the picture of her mom and her on the front wall of her room. She when she went to bed that would be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. She nailed the note next to the picture. The note read '_So you'll always remember what life can be like. So you'll always know that I'll be there. So you'll always remember me.'_ She still smiled whenever she read that note.

Sammie finally felt that she was able to face her dad. She walked out of her room and walked into the living room. She saw her dad sitting on the couch watching TV. Sammie sat down on the chair and started watching TV.

They sat in silence for a good half hour. Finally, they hear the front door open. Sammie stands up and straightens out her dress. Even though she is mad at her dad she doesn't want Sherry to get the wrong impression of her.

A tall, blonde haired lady walks into the living room.

After Chris and Sherry had said their hello's, Sherry turned to Sammie.

"Sammie, you're even prettier then the last time I saw you." Sherry said.

"Thank you." Sammie said.

"I hope your sister is half as pretty as you are." Sherry said, "And half as smart."

"Thank you." Sammie said again.

_'I know that she's trying yo make a good first impression. But stop with the sappy compliments.' Sammie thought._

"So I am having a sister?" Sammie asked.

"Chris you haven't told her," Sherry asked.

"I thought I did." Chris said.

"Yes, Sammie. You are having a sister." Sherry said.

"That's cool." Sammie said with no emotion.

"Yes, it is." Sherry said. Trying to see if Sammie is happy or sad.

After Dinner:

Sammie retired from dinner early. Sherry's sappy comments were making her sick. Plus, she was really tired. She put on her pajama's. She walked back out to say goodnight to her dad and Sherry.

Sammie finally got situated in her bed and was almost asleep. She heard her name mentioned a few times in a conversation that Sherry and her dad were having in the living room. She got out of her bed and pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear anymore of the conversation.

"Sammie was very nice tonight," Sherry said.

"She was. She's very good at covering up what's bothering her," Chris said.

"Maybe she wasn't covering anything up. Maybe she was sincerly happy." 

"I don't believe that. She was mad at me before you got here. When you got here it was like seeing a different person."

"I don't want to sound like I'm defending anyhting that Sammie's done but maybe running off to see Lorelai was a good idea. You said that she was happy with Lorelai. Maybe she needed that. Maybe, you should let Sammie see her more often. You shoul invite Lorelai and Rory over here for supper one night. See what Lorelai does that makes her so happy."

"That might be a good idea. But what if it just makes Sammie madder?" Chris asked.

"I don't think that that will happen. Just try it Chris. I'll even come." Sherry said.

"Fine. I'll call Lorelai tomorrow and set up dinner for next week."

"Good decision, Chris. Now I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Sherry said.

And with that the conversation ended.

Sammie ran back over to her bed. She got in quickly and quietly. She was numb. Half of her was happy that her mom was coming, the other half was angry at her dad. Those two feelings made her numb.

She fell asleep soon after that.

The Next Week

Sammie got dressed up in the green dress her mom got her. Chris invited Lorelai and Rory over for New Years Eve dinner. Sammie convinced Chris to let them stay the night if they wanted to. I hope they did.

Sammie had gotten more and more annoyed with her dad everyday. He was getting more annoying and meaner everyday. Well, to Sammie he was.

Finally, the door bell rang. Sammie ran to the door.

"Mom!" Sammie exclaimed.

"Sammie, I missed you!" Lorelai said as she embraced Sammie in a hug.

"Ahmm" Rory said clearing her throat.

"Oh sorry Rory." Sammie said as she embraced Rory in a hug.

"Come in." Sammie said.

Chris and Sherry walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey Chris." Lorelai said a little bit awkwardly.

Sammie noticed this.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second." Sammie said.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said.

Rory gave her mom a questioning look. Lorelai just shrugged.

"What is it Sammie?" Lorelai said.

"Dad said that you could stay the night tonight. But you don't have to if it's going to be awkward. I just wanted to let you know before so Dad didn't catch you off guard." Sammie said.

"Oh.." Lorelai said.

"So I just wanted to let you know." Sammie said.

"Oh okay." Lorelai said.

Sammie walked back towards Rory and her dad. She saw that Sherry had come out while she was talking to Rory.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Sammie said.

Later that Night

Lorelai had noticed the weird vibe coming off of Sammie. She knew that it was directed towards Chris but she didn't want to say anything. Chris had been acting weird all evening. Towards Lorelai and Sammie. Rory and Sherry were in the safe zone. Nothing was happening to them.

"Chris, could I talk to you for a second?" Lorelai asked. She felt really awkward. She just wanted to clear things up.

"Sure." Chris said.

Lorelai and Chris walk into Sammie's bedroom. Lorelai looks around the room.

'_This is the first time I've been in this room. My G-d that's depressing' _Lorelai thought.

"What is it Lorelai?" Chris asked.

"What's with the 'tude?" Lorelai asked.

"What attitude?" Chris asked.

"You've been an angel to Rory and Sherry. Then you talk to me and Sammie and you're a whole other person." 

"What are you talking about? I've been nice to you and Sammie." Chris said.

"I can't say that you haven't been nice to me. But I can see through all of that. Sammie is watching what she is saying so she doesn't make you mad. You got mad at her for coming and talking to me. So, ya, I think that Rory and Sherry are getting special treatment."

"That is so not true." Chris said.

"I think that Sammie should come and stay with me for awhile." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, she has school."

"There's a school in Stars Hollow. Plus, you and Sherry could have some alone time."

"I can't do that, Lorelai. Sammie would be devastated."

"How can you be so sure?" Lorelai asked.

"Because she likes me more then you." Chris said.

"She _loves_ us both the same Chris." Lorelai said.

"You wish." Chris said.

"Chris, your daughter has to guard what she says. That's not right. She should be comfortable talking to you about anything. I think that Sammie should come stay with me..."

"Lorelai..."

"No. You have no idea what guilt I live with everyday. Leaving Sammie with you is the hardest thing that I ever had to do. You have no idea how hard it was for me. I fell guilty for not letting my daughters live together. I don't even think that Rory knows Sammie that well. Heck, I don't even think that I know Sammie that well. All I want is to have Sammie stay with me for awhile. That's the least you can do."

"Fine then. If you leave me alone you can take her. But not for just alittle while. You can take her." Chris said.

"That's the deal? If I don't bother you then I can take Sammie?" Lorelai asked. Not believing what she was hearing.

"That's the deal. Just don't tell Sammie. I want to." Chris said.

"Oh.. okay." Lorelai said.

Chris walked out of the room.

The rest of the evening went by in a haze for Lorelai. She couldn't even remember saying Happy New Year to anyone. She couldn't remember going into Sammie's room and falling asleep.

The next day was a blur. Chris telling Sammie she was moving. Sammie throwing a fit because of the way that Chris had told her. Then, Sammie running in her room to start packing. Sherry and Chris having a "private" conversation. Even though it was loud enough for the whole apartment to hear.

Finally, it seemed like the day was coming out of the haze for Lorelai. Even though Sammie had already moved in.  
xoxox

Sammie sat on her new bedroom looking around the room. She knew it wasn't really her new room but it felt new to her. She suddenly got an overwhelming feeling that she was dreaming. Sammie pinched herself a couple of times then ran downstairs.

"Mom, pinch me." Sammie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Lorelai asked after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Pinch me." Sammie repeated.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to make sure I'm not dreaming." Sammie said.

"Oh.. because that makes perfect sense." Lorelai said as she walked over and pinched Sammie.

"Wait for it..." Sammie said, "No I'm not dreaming. Thank goodness"

"What's going on?" Rory asked as she came out of her room.

"I'm not dreaming." Sammie said with a smile.

"Oh, okay." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at her daughters. She can't believe that this was really happening. She had been dreaming of this moment for years. And finally it was happening. And she just couldn't believe it.

For years she thought "Why Me". All this crap was happening to her. And finally her dream was coming true. And she had to admit. It was getting better and better everyday.


	16. HELP!

Oh my gosh! I need ideas! I am writing a sequal! I am almost done the first chapter, and I really need ideas. If I don't get any ideas I don't think that I'm going to continue with the sequal. I have major writers block. Please help! Thankss!


End file.
